goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Chili
Chili (ニトロ Nitro) is a Mars Djinni found in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Basic description When Set, Chili increases its Adept's base HP by 8, base Psynergy Points by 3, and base Attack by 3. When Chili is unleashed in battle, the user deals a Mars-based attack equal in power to the user's normal physical attack with an additional 80 damage points added to the result. Then, there is a chance that the enemy will be afflicted with the Stun status condition. In Dark Dawn, Chili's unleash animation visually resembles the user summoning the 3D model of Chili in front of the enemy's face, and then flies up off the top of the screen as the camera zooms close on the enemy. A small light ball flashes at the enemy briefly, and then a series of smoky purple flash-explosions that sprinkle glowing grain all over the enemy ensue. When the enemy is hit, it is affected by a small amount of purple electricity. Damage calculation Elemental physical attacks such as Chili use the damage dealt by the attacker's standard physical attack as the base damage to be later modified. The total amount of damage dealt by a normal physical attack is half the difference between the attacker's Attack statistic and the target's Defense statistic, as this equation shows: : base damage = (Attacker's Attack - Target's Defense) / 2 Shine's attack then takes this base damage value and uses it in the following equation: : final damage = (base damage + 80) * (1 + (Attacker's Mars Power - Target's Mars Resistance) / 400) To word this in prose, Chill takes the base damage of the user's normal physical attack, adds 80 to it, and then this result is modified by how much higher or lower the user's Mars Power is than the target's Mars Resistance. The difference between the user's Mars Power and the target's Mars Resistance is divided by 400, then 1 is added to this, resulting in what can be called the "elemental damage multiplier". This number is what Chili's damage is multiplied by. For example, if an Adept with an Attack rating of 300 and a Mars Power of 150 unleashes Chili on a monster with a defense of 120 and a Mars Resistance of 100: * damage = ((Attack - Defense) / 2 + 80) * (1 + (Power - Resistance) / 400) * damage = ((300 - 120) / 2 + 80) * (1 + (150 - 100) / 400) * damage = (180 / 2 + 80) * (1 + 50 / 400 * damage = (90 + 80) * (1 + 0.125) * damage = 170 * 1.125 * damage = 191 Therefore, if Chili were to be unleashed under these circumstances it would deal approximately 191 points of damage. Location Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Chili is automatically acquired in a cutscene later in the game, once the Grave Eclipse begins at Belinsk. When the game directs you to Belinsk's pier, follow along and board the sailing ship, and win the battle against three Gloom Skorpnas. In the story-relevant cutscenes that transpire after this, Eoleo permanently joins your party. He brings with him this Djinni along with four other Mars Djinn - Reflux, Wrath, Glow, and Stoke. Analysis General: Chili is one of the best attacking Mars Djinn. Its additional 80 damage is the highest set damage bonus that Djinn as of the present can reach, and is shared by precious few other attacking Djinn. This set damage bonus is substantial enough that it amounts to a strong physical attack for any Adept wielding it, whether it is a high-attack Adept that would ordinarily prefer an attack enhanced by a damage multiplier or a low-attack Adept ordinarily used for casting Psynergy and other effects. On top of that, the Stun status condition it may inflict on the target is useful for basically shutting down the enemy monster and preventing it from attacking, By game Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Chili will be automatically given to you at the end of the second third of the game. It will certainly obsolete a lot of attacking Mars Djinn, including Fury most notably, and will be compared to other attacking Mars Djinn favorably, including Lava and Wrath. It is essentially one of the party's ideal attacking Djinn for the remaining game. When it is introduced to your party on Eoleo when he joins, his attack rating will likely be less than other Adepts even when he is outfitted with relevant gear. Chili can therefore be Set either on him to give him a move that compensates for his low attack, or Eoleo can be ignored and it can be Set on the higher-attack Tyrell. Trivia * Before Chili was introduced as its own Mars Djinni in Dark Dawn, the manual to the North American version of Golden Sun: The Lost Age mistakenly named the Mars Djinni Char "Chili", and made similar mistakes with three other Mars Djinn - Spark was named "Guts", Kindle was named "Axel", and Coal was named "Turbo". Ironically, Char is identical to Chili save for having 30 less of a set damage bonus. Category:Djinn Category:Dark Dawn Djinn Category:Mars Djinn Category:Offensive Djinn Category:Mars-based offenses Category:Stun-inducing effects Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:Djinn that increase Attack